Audio signal equalizers were originally used to compensate for the inadequacies of digital analog converters (DAC), power amplifiers (AMP) and speaker units. In recent years, the multimedia industry has often used audio signal equalizers for sound beautification to make sounds more pleasing. A general equalizer adopts cascade infinite impulse response (IIR) filters.
However, in an embedded system, an equalizer adopting a cascade IIR filter incurs a large amount of computation, so it is necessary to design the equalizer in other ways.